Pokemon: The battles
by LordOFTheSillies
Summary: This is my first fanfiction so don't talk sh#t about it. This is about the average trainer in the Unova region. There are some twists to the story so it's not exactly the Black 2 and White 2 story line. Hope you like it, rated T for cussing and sexual themes. Read FalconEye24's story, The Legendary Conquests, about Drake, Alex's brother. Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon (duh)
1. Proluge

Prologue

Eevee and I have been friends since I was five. I was lost in the forest. I laid down in a tree and tried to get to sleep until a Mandibuzz attacked me and I fell out of the tree. I ran until I reached a bush large enough to hide me from Mandibuzz. I jumped into the bush and realized I was not the only one hiding. There was an Eevee that I told not to be afraid of the same Mandibuzz that attacked me.

"Listen, if you do exactly what I say we can defeat Mandibuzz." I whispered.

Eevee and I jumped from the bush and there sat Mandibuzz.

"Eevee use tackle on the ground!" I yelled.

Mandibuzz tried to peck at Eevee but missed and got his eyes fully covered in sand and small rocks by Eevee hitting the ground.

"Now use tackle at Mandibuzz!"

Eevee leaped at Mandibuzz so hard that he knocked it off balance.

All of a sudden a whole flock of Mandibuzz flew from the trees and full speed at Eevee. Without thinking I jumped on top of Eevee and covered us both with my jacket. We were both lying on the ground, injured. All of the Mandibuzz were tearing skin and clawing at us. Eevee's eyes started glowing; a cluster of comets came down and smashed all of the Mandibuzz. Secret power. I thought. Eventually we managed to escape the woods but it was dark when we got back. When we walked inside I saw my mom and brother about to call the Unova Police to report a missing child.

"Thank goodness your back." My mom said as she hugged me and cried on my shoulder.

"Mom, we can't worry about that now, we need to get this Eevee to the Pokemon Center."

At the time we lived in Nuvema town and the next Pokemon Center was all the way in Accumula town.

"I'll go with him, mom stay here." My brother, Drake said.

We ran out of the house as quickly as possible. Route 1 was covered in Lilipups trying to get to Eevee.

" Go Chimchar. Drake said. Now protect Eevee."

Chimchar sat on Drake's shoulder and blasted fire at any Lilipup that got to close to Eevee.

Finally, we arrived at Accumula town.

"I don't think Eevee's doing to good." I said as we ran into the Pokemon Center.

"Welcome to the-."

"This Eevee was attacked by multiple Mandibuzz and he's not doing so good." I interrupted.

"We'll do everything we can do." The nurse said.

They took Eevee to the emergency room right away while we had to sit in the waiting room.

Minutes seemed like hours and I was really worried about Eevee. All of a sudden the nurse came back with Eevee in a blanket. As soon as Eevee saw my face it jumped out of the blanket and into my arms.

"You should keep this Eevee, it sure does like you." The nurse said.

Eevee seemed to be okay with the idea so the next thing we did was go to the Poke-Mart and buy a Pokeball to catch Eevee.

"Okay Eevee, are you sure you want to do this?" I asked.

"Yeah I'm sure." Eevee said.

I threw the Pokeball at it and it clicked right away meaning it liked me.

"Congratulations." Drake said.

"Thanks but i didn't know Pokemon could talk." I said.

"What?"


	2. Chapter 1: My two new Pokemon

Chapter 1: My two new Pokemon

I heard the annoying sound of my mom's Jigglypuff singing it's famous song.

"Hey, get out of here!" I shouted.

Like she always does she stayed there and kept singing.

"Fine then, Eevee use tackle!"

Eevee jumped from the foot of my bed and tackled Jigglypuff. Jigglypuff was knocked off balance and started bouncing out my room and through the hallway.

"Nice job, Eevee!" I shouted.

"Thank you." He said.

The day was my 14th birthday. My mom didn't want me to go on my journey at 10 years old for reasons I didn't know so I went at 14 years old. I put a black, short sleeved shirt, a black jacket, jeans, running shoes, and a black fedora with a Pokeball on the front.

"You look nice." My mom said.

I faced her with Eevee on my shoulder and of course she was going to cry.

"We're going to miss you." She said.

Jigglypuff, Froslass, Lucario, and Swampert, her pokemon were behind her.

"I'll miss you too mom." I said.

My mom and all her pokemon hugged me.

"If only dad was here." Mom said.

"Yeah." I said.

My dad is the Ninth gym leader of Floccesy town so we don't see him often. I see him every Saturday on TV but not often in real life.

I slung my backpack over my shoulder and then mom and her pokemon watched me go out the door.

"Bye mom!" I yelled.

"Don't forget to brush your teeth!" She yelled.

"I won't!"

"Alex!" Someone said.

I turned around to see my childhood friend, Alice.

"Bianca's here, she has the pokemon." Alice said.

"Let's go then."

Alice doesn't have any pokemon yet and her mom made her stay until she was 14 to go on her journey too.

We ran too the over look of route 19 and Bianca sat there with a capsule with two Pokeballs inside.

"It's so nice to finally meet you." She said as she opened the capsule.

"There's Snivy and Oshawott, your friend Ethan took Tepig."

"I want Snivy." I said as I picked up a Pokeball with a leaf on it.

"Great! I get to have Oshawott!" Alice said gladly.

"Good choices you two!" Bianca said.

All of a sudden a man in the black Team Plasma uniform punched me in the back. I fell to the ground and then more Team Plasma grunts came in and threw Bianca and Alice to the ground.

"Wimps, the weakest pokemon could beat you up."

"Eevee use-"

"Shut up!" A grunt said as he kicked me in the mouth.

I saw Bianca reach into her pocket and pull out a Pokeball.

"Go Emboar!" she yelled.

When Emboar came out he grabbed two of the grunts and threw their heads together to knock them out.

"Now Emboar use blast burn!" She yelled.

Fire sprouted up through the ground multiple times and burned the Team Plasma grunts. They all ran away in fear and one grunt dropped a Pokeball.

"What's this?" I said as I picked up the Pokeball.

There was a label that said "the weakest pokemon" on it.

"There is no weak pokemon. I met a Magicarp that could bounce so high that when it landed it was as powerful as the move surf." Bianca said.

I sent out the pokemon and it was a level 5 Trapinch with only the move bite.

"I'll take care of Trapinch. He will be a strong Flygon some day."

I then walked away to the Aspertia city gym


	3. Chapter 2: Cheren, my brother's rival

Chapter 2: Cheren, my brother's rival

The school that taught kids simple things like battle strategies, how to catch pokemon and things like that was also the gym that Cheren, my brother's rival owned. I opened the door and saw a kid with an injured Lilipup.

"Don't challenge Cheren, he has a secret weapon." He said as he ran out the door and to the Pokemon Center.

No matter what they said I was going to challenge Cheren. I continued through the school until I found the battlefield.

"Welcome Alex, your brother told me so much about you. Cheren said. Now let's begin."

"Go Patrat."

"Go Snivy!"

"I see we picked the same starter but your Snivy is a level 10, mine was a level 5." Cheren said.

"You picked Snivy?" I asked.

"It's a Serperior now."

Snivy's moves were pursuit, leer, vine whip, and twister. By the looks of it Snivy was bred by two Serperiors that one knew pursuit and the other knew twister.

"Alright, Snivy use pursuit!" I shouted.

The room became darker and Snivy's arm glowed and he punched Patrat to the ground.

"Now use vine whip and launch him at the wall!"

Snivy picked up Patrat with his vine and threw Patrat at the wall which made Patrat faint.

"Nice job, Alex. Are you ready for the next level?"

"I'm always ready." I said.

"Herdier use take down." He said as Herdier jumped from his Pokeball. Herdier launched himself at Snivy and made an impact way stronger than tackle.

"Now, Snivy use twister!" I yelled.

With a swish of Snivy's tail a twister appeared right over Herdier and sucked him in, throwing him at the wall.

"Herdier use bite." Cheren said.

Herdier nudged his way out of the crater in the wall and got in range for a bite. Luckily Snivy dodged it and when he landed he used pursuit on Herdier which knocked him out.

"You're r doing great, just need to defeat one more. Go Ralts." He said.

"Damn, I thought you were only a normal type trainer." I said.

"I decided to add a twist to it, also don't worry about fighting Serperior, You wont need to do that."

"That's good. Snivy now use pursuit!" I shouted.

Since dark is super affective on psychic type, Ralts's life went down by half.

"Ralts use confusion." Cheren said.

With all the damage done to Snivy, Snivy fainted.

"Let's hope this works. Go Trapinch! I shouted. Now use bite!"

Ralt's HP was down to a quarter left.

"Ralts use tackle."

"Trapinch get ready." I said

Ralts ran at Trapinch and leaped at him but before it did any harm Trapinch used bite on Ralts which made her faint.

"You did it Trapinch!" I yelled as I jumped for joy.

"Congratulations, you have defeated your first gym leader." Cheren said as he held out the badge.

Finally, I thought in my mind.

I took the badge and put it in my badge case. This was my first step in becoming the champion and also proving that Trapinch is not weak.


	4. Chapter 3: My gift

Chapter 3: My gift

I walked outside the building and straight to the Pokemon Center.

"Welcome to the Pokemon Center, did you lose to Cheren too?" The nurse asked.

I held up my badge case to show her my gym badge.

"Wow, your the first one today that hasn't lost to Cheren, I need to see your Pokeballs so I can heal the Pokemon inside them."

"Snivy and Trapinch are the ones in need of healing." I said as I gave her the Pokeballs.

"Okay, what about that Eevee on your shoulder?" She asked.

"I would beat Cheren too hard if I used Eevee." I said.

"Alright, your healing is ready, $400,000"

I just about died inside when she said that but then I saw her laugh.

"Just kidding it's free." She said.

"Thank you!" I shouted as I ran out the door

"Alex."

I turned around to see Ethan with two Pokeballs at his belt.

"What are those?" I asked pointing to the Pokeballs.

"Tepig and Pidove. He said. What about you?"

"Eevee, Snivy, and Trapinch." I said.

"Well, nice seeing you, I'll be on route 19 if you need me."

"Okay, see you later." I said.

I walked out of the town for my first time alone. Trainers were scattered across the route, looking for trainers to battle. I dodged all of the trainers in hope of not wasting time.

"Hey you!"

I turned my head and saw the same Team Plasma grunts from earlier.

"Your going to pay." One said as he dashed after me.

"Eevee, hold your breath."

I jumped off the bridge I was standing on and into the river that carried me for a long time until I reached a cave. Inside the cave were three short tunnels that lead to a dead end.

"Welcome to the Cave of Being." An unknown voice said.

"I sense something inside you, something we experienced with N." The voice said.

"Who are you." I asked.

"I am the guardian of Azelf, Uxie, and Mesprit. It said. And you have the ability to speak to Pokemon."

"What do you mean?"

"An ability that can happen to one person every five years." It said.

"So it's not normal to speak to Pokemon?"

"Yes." It answered.

"I knew something was up when mom didn't know that I ate her shoe and told her that I did it because she wouldn't take us to go grocery shopping for weeks." Eevee said.

"You must leave this cave now, you have heard enough about my existence." The voice said.

Eevee and I exit the cave and used a surfboard we found on the shore to get back to route 19. I have discovered that I have the gift of speaking to Pokemon. Hopefully I won't find out what the Patrats are saying when they are making eggs in the tree.


	5. Chapter 4: Another weak Pokemon

Chapter 4: Another "weak" Pokemon

The current didn't take me to route 19 but it took me to route 20.

"Shit, skipped a whole town." I said to myself.

I sat down on the grass and thought about if I should go on to Virbank city or go back to Floccesy town. Without warning a Pidove flew from the sky and used gust on Eevee.

"Eevee use return!" I shouted.

Eevee's body started glowing and he started running at Pidove as fast as a quick attack. He headbutted Pidove and the impact was so intense the Pidove fainted. The reason it was so strong is because the higher the friendship you have with your Pokemon the more powerful the move is.

I decided to go on to Virbank city and fight the gym leaders in order. I found many Pidoves, Lilipups, Purloins and Patrats on my way to Virbank city. I caught a Pidove but not any Lilipups, Purloins, or Patrats. I also managed to level up Eevee to level 22, Snivy to level 14, Trapinch to level 10, and Pidove to level 8.

I stopped at a bench to rest. I realized how hungry I was and started searching through my backpack for food but all I found were berries that where not edible to humans. I gave all my Pokemon a fair share of the berries and then started hiking again. I finally found Virbank city but it was not as pretty as I thought it would be. There was the stench of rotten fish in a lot of stores and the town's type was poison so there were lots of Coffings using smokescreen.

"Why won't you evolve! You're weak and useless to me when you can't evolve into Lucario." I heard a man say to his Riolu.

Next he picked up the Riolu's Pokeball and smashed it on the ground.

"Now don't follow me, I'm not your trainer anymore."

I watched as the trainer walked away towards Pokestar studios. I walked up to the Riolu that was sitting on a bench and started talking to it. I learned that the trainer had been trying to evolve it but didn't know how so he left Riolu there and he owns a Chimchar and an Axew. I caught Riolu so that he would have a more caring trainer and to prove that no Pokemon are weak.

"Okay Riolu, I am going to use you to fight against your old trainer and prove to him that your not weak."

"Okay, I know the moves copycat, ice punch, and circle throw." Riolu said.

"That's good, an ice type move is good against his Axew.

"So let's go and beat up my old trainer's Pokemon right now!" Riolu shouted.

We all ran in the direction of Pokestar studios. Home of the greatest films of all times, The karate Sawk, The girl with the Dragonite tattoo, Zubat man, everything was made there. They had a movie filming that had a Haxorous destroying fake buildings. There sat Riolu's old trainer, watching it film. I tapped his shoulder and when he turned around I punched him in the face.

"What the hell were you thinking abandoning Riolu!" I yelled.

"I think we should handle this somewhere else." He said as he rubbed a Pokeball on his belt.

Next thing I knew we were on a battlefield used for filming live Pokemon battles on TV. Of course the camera men were filming in case of an intense battle. It turned out that it was only going to be a one Pokemon battle so I didn't have to worry about Axew.

"Go Chimchar!"

"Go Riolu!" We shouted.

"Chimchar, tackle."

"Riolu, intercept with circle throw!" I shouted.

When Chimchar was about to get Riolu, Riolu jumped onto his back, stuck his foot up, grabbed onto Chimchar and threw him at the wall on my side of the battlefield.

"Chimchar use ember!"

Riolu did a triple front flip in the air to dodge Chimchar's ember and then used copycat and blasted multiple fire balls at Chimchar.

"Now Riolu use ice punch to finish him off." I yelled.

When the ice punch was about to hit Chimchar, Chimchar grabbed Riolu's arm and threw him at the ground.

"Chimchar use ember." He said.

Riolu was on the ground, recovering from damage.

"Chimchar use ember again!" He yelled.

Riolu had almost lost all HP.

"Now Chimchar finish him off with fire spin."

Right when Chimchar charged up the fire spin Riolu's eyes started glowing. The white glow spread throughout his whole body. Riolu was evolving. What stood before me was now a Lucario.

"What? But... How?"

Lucario's old trainer was lost in what just happened.

"Riolu evolves when he levels up with high friendship. What you never gave him." I said.

"Urrrrrgg, Chimchar use your fire spin now!" He yelled.

"Lucario, jump into the air and then use aura sphere!" I shouted.

Lucario did as I said and Chimchar was knocked out.

"Chimchar is unable to battle, Lucario wins and the match goes to Alex!" The judge shouted into his microphone.

"Now you understand that no Pokemon are weak." I said as the trainer was still shocked of Riolu evolving.

I felt vibrating in my pocket and I took out my Xtranciever.

"Hello?" I said into the speaker, trying to block out the live cheers of people watching their Televisions.

"Hey honey, you did great!" I heard the person say.

"Mom?"


	6. Chapter 5: Team Plasma attack

Chapter 5: Team Plasma attack

"Wow, I didn't know you were that good of a battler." Mom said through the Xtranciever.

"You watched my battle?" I asked.

"Of course I did. I got a call from Drake saying that you were on TV so I had to watch that battle."

"Well that's good. Hey, where is Drake?" I questioned.

"He's in Mistralon city with Skyla." She answered.

Drake, my brother is dating Skyla who is the Mistralon city gym leader.

"Okay honey, I have to go now." Mom said.

"Okay, see you soon." I hung up the phone and then looked at the man I just battled. He too was on the Xtranciever. All of a sudden there was a rumbling in the ground. A drill with the Team Plasma logo on it drilled through the rocky ground.

"We are Tabitha and Flynn, members of Team Plasma. We are here to broadcast our plans of what the new Unova will be like." The grunts said.

"Don't forget about me."

The former trainer of Riolu jumped onto the top of the drill, ripped off his biker jacket and revealed his Team Plasma uniform.

"I am Palmer, the undercover agent of Team Plasma." He said.

"Go Dratini." "Go Larvitar." "Go Axew." They shouted.

The people watching the battle live ran through the exits like mad men but I was to surprised to run.

"Go Tepig!" "Go Oshawott!" I heard from behind me.

"Let's go Snivy!" I yelled as Ethan and Alice ran to my side.

"Snivy use twister on Dratini" I shouted.

Snivy swished his tail and a twister formed over Dratini and threw her at the wall.

"Tepig use flame charge on Larvitar!" Ethan shouted.

Tepig started blasting fire out of his nose and then ran at Larvitar and knocked him to the wall.

"Oshawott, razor shell!" Alice yelled.

Oshawott took the shell of it's belly and used to to cut Axew multiple times and knocked Axew onto the wall too.

Dratini, Larvitar, and Axew were all knocked out and we claimed victory.

"We will get you next time faggots!" Palmer said as the trio escaped the battlefield.

"That was fun." Alice said as we gave each other a high-five.

All of a sudden Snivy, Oshawott, and Tepig started glowing. starting with their eyes and then spreading through their bodies. They were evolving.

"Servine!" "Dewot!" "Pignite!" They shouted.

"Wow, Snivy your a... Servine." I said as I examined the new Snivy.

"I knew I was going to evolve today, I knew it!" Servine yelled as he jumped for joy.


	7. Chapter 6: A Pokemon scientist?

Chapter 6: A Pokemon scientist?

The preparation for fighting Roxie, the Virbank city gym leader was tough.

"Sandshrew use swift." A trainer shouted.

"Lucario, dodge it and use aura sphere."

The stars of swift blasted at Lucario but Lucario dodged it and aura spheres poured onto Sandshrew.

"Now Sandshrew use rock smash."

"Lucario, counter with ice punch!"

Sandshrew missed which made an opening for Lucario. He used his ice punch and punched Sandshrew in the chest.

"Good job Lucario."

"Too easy." Lucario said.

The trainer dropped the prize money and then scurried to the Pokemon Center. I had been training for a whole day so I could be ready with fighting Roxie. So far I had 8 wins and 2 loses.

"I see you have developed great friendships with your Pokemon."

I turned around to see a man in a lab coat. He had a fake leg and fake arm.

"Were you watching me?" I asked.

"I was watching enough to know that that Treecko of yours is a shiny one."

On my 3rd battle we had a bet. If I lost I would give her Servine and if she lost I would get her Treecko.

"My Treecko is shiny!?" I yelled.

My brother taught me all about shiny Pokemon. For he had once met a shiny Gigalith.

"Yes, take good care of that one." He said. "I'm Ulysses.

"I'm Alex."

He took me to his lab where he showed me his shiny Pokemon.

"I have already completed the Hoenn Poke-Dex, now I wan to find all the shiny Pokemon of Hoenn."

We were looking through all the Pokemon when I came across three strange ones.

"Regirock, Regice, and Registeel. They're all shiny." Ulysses said.

"I only need one more, shiny Seviper."

"Hey, do you want to watch my battle with Roxie?" I asked.

"Sure."

We rode Ulysses's Metagross to the gym. The gym looked like an old club with live music. We walked into the place and to my surprise it was an old club. Roxie and her band just finished playing a song and looked like she was in the mood for battling.

"Ah, a challenger." She said.

"Go Trapinch!" I yelled.

"So eager to battle, I like that. Go Grimer!" Roxie yelled.

"Trapinch use sand tomb!"

Grimer didn't do anything which made sand tomb a perfect shot.

"Grimer, sludge!" Roxie yelled.

Trapinch did the opposite of what Grimer did and dodged the attack.

"Trapinch now use bite!"

Grimer was lazy again and fainted from all the damage.

"I'm just getting started." Roxie said. "Go Bellsprout!"

"Trapinch, put that TM to good use. Earthquake!"

On my fifth battle instead of getting cash I got a TM. I knew that any of Roxie's Pokemon couldn't dodge it.

Bellsprout was wobbling violently because of the earthquake.

"Bellsprout use assurance."

Trapinch tried to dodge it but was to late and was hit.

"Trapinch use sand tomb!"

Sand tomb was a critical hit and it mad Bellsprout faint.

"Finally, my best one. Go Seviper!" Roxie yelled.

Something seemed different about Seviper, I checked my Poke-Dex and realized it was shiny!

"Ulysses!"

Ulysses looked over his shoulder and his eyes got wider. He scanned it in his Poke-Dex to and started jumping for joy and celebrating. I looked back at Trapinch and he was being thrown into the air by Seviper's bite.

"Trapinch use sand tomb!" I yelled.

The sand tomb crushed Seviper and made it have half it's HP left.

"Seviper use bite again!" Roxie shouted.

"Trapinch use bite too!"

Trapinch bit Seviper while it was in mid air and threw it towards the ceiling.

"Now use rock slide!" I yelled.

Trapinch made rocks appear from just about nowhere and crush Seviper to the ground.

"Seviper no!" Roxie yelled.

Seviper had fainted and I had one.

"Yeah Trapinch we did it! Trapinch?"

Trapinch looked like he was going to explode.

"What is it Trapinch!?" I yelled.

Trapinch opened his eyes and whiteness started spreading through his body. There was a white flash and all of a sudden Trapinch was a Vibrava.

"Alright Vibrava!" I yelled.

Roxie handed me the badge and welcomed me to a concert.

"You can take your friends to." She said.

I was just so happy, Ulysses saw all the shiny Pokemon in the Hoenn region, I beat Roxie, Trapinch evolved, and I was invited to a concert. I walked out of the place with Ulysses at my side and I wondered what else my journey will bring me.


	8. Chapter 7: Party!

Chapter 7: Party!

Ulysses and I were in his lab, he was getting drunk and I was looking at all his Pokemon on the PC. He cranked up the music and did dances I thought my dad would do when he was in his teenage years.

"Champagne?" Ulysses asked me for the 5th time in a row.

"No!"

I looked behind him and saw a special box that was labeled "My Party". I proceeded to the box.

"What's this?" I asked.

"Does what the name implies."

I opened the box and saw six Poke-Balls. They were Blaziken, Dragonite, Metagross, Hydreigon, Luxray, and one in a special Poke-Ball."Charmander". It read on the label. I grabbed the Poke_Ball and showed it to Ulysses.

"Hey, you wanna trade?" I asked.

"Hell yeah!"

I grabbed Pidove and showed him the Poke-Ball.

"This for Charmander?"

Ulysses grabbed Pidove's Poke-Ball and gave me Charmander's Poke-Ball.

"Thanks." I said.

I then looked for more Pokemon I wanted like Piplup.

"Get a nice one like that one over there." Eevee said.

Eevee was using his paw to point to a Druddigon. I held up the two Poke-balls and showed them to Ulysses.

"Can I have these?"

"Yeah, sure." Ulysses said.

I smiled and then left the lab. Ulysses was drunk so I had to try to get some Pokemon from him.

"If he asks just say you said I could." Eevee said.

I laughed and then went to the battlefield to sharpen my skills. I found a trainer that wanted to battle and he sent out a Pidgey.

"Go Druddigon!" I yelled.

I scaned Druddigon with my Poke-Dex, he was a level 81 with the attacks superpower, metal claw, dragon claw, and dragon rage.

"Alright, Druddigon use dragon claw!"

Druddigon crossed his arms and shook his head.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"No, I'm not taking orders from a weakling!" He yelled.

"Pidgey us drill peck!" The trainer shouted.

Pidgey flew at Druddigon and pecked him multiple times as hard as he could.

"Stop that!" Druddigon shouted.

Druddigon picked up Pidgey and repeatedly slashed him with metal claw.

"Pidgey, break out of his grip with gust!"

"Oh no you don't."

Druddigon slashed a final time and then used superpower to blast Pidgey at the wall.

"Good job Druddigon!" I yelled.

"You didn't do anything." Druddigon said as he went inside his Poke-Ball.

I thought I was going to be unstoppable when I got Druddigon but he wont even listen to my commands.

"Hey, we're not done yet!"

The trainer's Pidgey was still ready to battle.

"Eevee, you're up!"

"Pidgey use drill peck!"

"Eevee, dodge it and use return."

Pidgey flew fast but Eevee dodged it, making Pidgey's beak stick into the ground. Eevee used Return multiple times while Pidgey tried to get his beak out of the ground.

"Eevee use giga impact!"

Eevee launched himself at Pidgey so hard it knocked him out of the ground and threw him at the wall.

"Pidgey is unnable to battle, Eevee wins and the match goes to Alex!" The speaker boomed.

"Hell yeah." Eevee said.

I battled more trainers and leveled up my Pokemon. Eevee: lv 35, Servine: lv 34, Vibrava: lv 32, Lucario, lv 30, Treecko: lv 12, Charmander: lv 10, Piplup: lv 13, and Druddigon: still a 81.

I looked at my Xtranciever and saw it was 6:35.

"Is it party time?" Eevee asked.

"Oh yeah." I said.

I ran out of the battlefield and to the gym where I was encountered by Ethan and Alice.

"You were invited too?" I asked.

"Yeah, she invited everyone who defeated her." Alice said.

Roxie opened the doors and let everyone in.

"This is my first actual party I've ever been to." Alice said.

"You went to my birthday party, we drank beer and wine." Ethan said.

"More like root beer and grape juice." Eevee said.

"You know I'm the only one here that can hear you."

"Oh yeah."

In less than 5 minutes the room was filled with people. Some even had 8 gym badges.

"I'm really surprised that Gothitelle is not a dark type."

"I know, if it was then you would probably have a Gothitelle, considering that you train dark types."

"Nah, I already have a perfect team, Caitlin." I heard some people say.

"Maybe someday we could trade, my Gothitelle for your Bisharp, huh Grimsley?"

Suddenly it hit me, Caitlin and Grimsley are two of the elite four.

"Aren't they two of the elite four?" Eevee asked.

"You've got that right."

For the next couple of minutes people poured out of the door. Some actually crowd surfed to get to the front of the crowd.

"One, two, one, two, three, four!"

The band started playing their first song, Promises. The trainers started sending out their Pokemon to rock out with.

"Pignite, Lilipup, Bagon, lets go!" Ethan shouted.

"Dewott, Purloin, Deino, come out." Alice shouted.

"Lets dance, Eevee, Servine, Vibrava, Lucario, Treeko, Charmander, and Piplup!"

"Wow, where did you get those!?" Alice shouted.

"It's a long story."

"We should get some punch." Ethan suggested.

"We could get some for our Pokemon too." Alice said.

We walked over to the punch stand and then decided not to get punch. If we would get 17 cups of punch the cost would be $80. Luckily we found a nice couple named Gold and Silver who only sold apricorn juice for $1 each.

"You could stock up now with your apricorn juice, apricorns are only found in the Johto region." Silver said.

"I think I will, this is the bet thing I ever put in my mouth." Ethan said. "I'll take 20."

We danced to the music for about 15 minutes until Grimsley wanted to battle and his Bisharp beat up all the challenger's Pokemon. I had enough, I would smack some sense into him.

"Druddigon, go!" I shouted. "Now you listen to me, you do exactly what I say and we will win this."

"I told you, I won't take orders from a weakling."

"Fine, do it the way you want."

"Bisharp use aerial ace!"

Bisharp's blade glowed white and faster than I could see he slashed Druddigon in the face. Druddigon looked at Bisharp with a fierce look and then tried to hit him with dragon claw but every claw missed.

"Druddigon use superpower, dragon moves are not very effective on steel!"

"I don't care for your advice."

Druddigon kept using dragon claw until Bisharp fought back with combinations of night slash, x-scissor, metal claw, and aerial ace.

"Druddigon no!"

Druddigon fell to the ground, badly wounded and almost fainted.

I ran to Druddigon and blocked Bisharp from landing anymore attacks. I blocked the attack but got a slash on my left arm. Blood was gushing everywhere. All of a sudden all my Pokemon came from no where and protected me from Bisharp. Eevee used giga impact to knock him to the ground, Servine used vine whip to tie his arms together, Vibrava used sand tomb to keep him down, everybody was defending me until Bisharp fainted.

"Thanks guys." I said.

"Oh Arceus, Alex!"

Alice ran to my side where I had used another pear of socks to put pressure on the wound.

"Somebody help!"

The Pokemon Center nurses ran to me and tried to put me on a stretcher. I was losing a lot of blood. All of a sudden, Druddigon got up and carried me all the way to the Pokemon Center along with the rest of my Pokemon. They put me on a bed and I got really tired and fell asleep.


End file.
